Spock's Request
by blissSlyone
Summary: During a boring trip to port, Spock gives Kirk a strange request that Kirk very much wants to fulfill. One-shot, suggestive slash, completely sfw.


"Alright, crew, time to turn in for today. Great job, everybody," Kirk announced to his crew on the bridge. They all turned to him and nodded their acknowledgments, saying their thank yous and goodnights while straightening themselves up after a long day. The crew members for the night shift started filing in.

Kirk stretched his shoulders and back. He hoped he could get in a quick dinner and a drink before bed-it had been a long, uneventful time navigating through open space. They were not expected at the next base for another two days. The Captain sighed. He got up from his appointed throne, smoothed his uniform, and turned to walk out.

"Captain," a low voice called out. Kirk stopped to face his first officer, who was standing next to his chair. He hoped it would be brief-if the scanners picked something up, he did not feel like dealing with it.

"Yes, what is it, Mr. Spock?"

The hybrid Vulcan hesitated. Jim started to slouch. Maybe he would skip the meal and drink altogether.

"I think I would rather discuss with you more privately and comfortably," the officer said, finally.

"Well," Kirk started, "I was just going to get some dinner and a drink. It's been a long day." He definitely would not mind Spock's company. Having whatever discussion he had in mind, listening to Spock's low, sultry voice right before bed, would lull him into the perfect mood for sleep.

"I will accompany you in the dining hall then, if you do not mind, Sir." Spock's eyes stayed emotionless. Kirk agreed and gestured for them to walk to the hall together.

Once there, and after Jim had gotten his meal from the compartment in the wall, he sat down at a table with his science officer. He took a bite; it was not as hot as it should have been. He made a sleepy mental note to mention it to Scotty as he half-reluctantly took a second mouthful.

He swallowed. "So, what is it that you have to discuss with me, Spock?"

Spock hesitated again, looking forward, past Jim, blank-faced. Calculative, like he was reconsidering the subject. Kirk caught himself staring at the man for just a bit too long.

"Mr. Spock?"

"Captain... I... have a request." Spock lowered his gaze slightly, now looking more toward the table's end.

"What kind of request?" He took another bite.

Another pause. Another moment of staring. He took another forkful.

The first officer finally admitted it. In his deep voice, he said, "I desire a cat."

Jim stopped chewing and stared. After a moment, he could not help but smirk. He swallowed, and his smirk grew wider, accompanied by a furrowing of the brow in confusion.

"A... _what_, Mr. Spock?"

"A cat, sir, a domesticated feline often sought out as a pet. They are quite logical and relatively passive, calm animals. After coming into contact with Agent Gary Seven and his black cat, I have found myself yearning for such a companion. It's very odd for someone like me, considering."

Kirk just sat there, wide-eyed with his smirk now slightly open in astonishment. He failed to stifle a chuckle. Spock's gaze only became lower.

After he made himself halt his laugter, he brought up a hand to Spock's warm shoulder. Kirk took a moment and finally said, "That's very out-of-character for you, Mr. Spock, but you did seem to enjoy that cat's company."

"Indeed, Jim."

The Captain laughed again. He hesitantly brought his hand off the officer's shoulder and went back to eating. It was hard to confess to himself, but the image of Spock holding that cat or any other was quite the charming sight.

He took in a breath to say something along the lines of 'of course we can get you a cat,' but then Kirk remembered protocol. Pets were not allowed to live on the Enterprise-only animals of research were allowed. His smile faded, and he glanced at Spock. His gaze was low and seemed almost solemn. Jim realized Spock knew every rule about this ship and probably everything else they had encountered on their journeys. Spock was not asking the Captain, he was asking Jim.

"Spock..."

"I understand the rules set on this ship, Captain," Spock confirmed, albeit eerily. "I know I can not actually own a pet of any kind in these living conditions. I was just... informing you. I had false hope."

"How-"

"Illogical of myself, I know. Jim, please try to disregard fact that I have told you."

"Okay, Spock, I'll... forget everything you said."

"Irrational, Captain. It is near impossible to force oneself to forget an event or information without emotional disturbance or serious mental discipline."

Still the same Spock. Even with the trivial nature of this request, Kirk could not help but feel bad. Such a human desire for him to express, and Spock cannot go through with it. A little furry companion would be a great addition to the image that was First Science Officer Mr. Spock.

"Enjoy the rest of your meal, Captain," he said as he stood up. He turned and left before Kirk could properly respond.

He hadn't been enjoying his meal in the first place, and new circumstances have only made it worse. He recycled the tray and returned to his quarters.

Kirk lay in his bed, feelings of disappointment weighing him down and not letting him sleep. It often seemed like, since Spock did not express his own feelings, Kirk assumed the responsibility of feeling two beings' worth of emotions. That thought almost put him at ease, seeing it optimistically as taking the burden away from Spock, though that was probably not the case anyway.

The Captain sat up in bed and rubbed at his forehead. He glanced over to his cabinet that contained his various samples of alcoholic drinks. He turned his legs to the edge of the bed to acquire the substance...

And then he saw the communication panel on the wall.

The ship captain was practically bouncing in his chair as they locked orbit with the base. He kept glancing over to Spock, who had been acting normal since their discussion a couple days beforehand-like nothing had happened. Serious mental discipline, huh?

"Transporter to bridge," a voice rang through the speaker on Kirk's chair. He punched the button to reply practically before the word 'bridge' was even finished.

"Kirk here,"

"A Miss Emery scheduled and ready to beam up, sir."

He glanced up at Spock once more, and the hybrid Vulcan very slightly turned his head as if he heard Kirk look at him. Jim smirked.

"Yes, perfect, thank you, beam her right up and have an escort take her to conference room B2."

"Right away, Captain."

He barely pronounced the phrase 'Kirk out' correctly while he punched the button once more. He jumped from his chair and clapped and rubbed his hands. He sighed with a wide smile, facing Spock, who seemed to have noticed and was interested in Kirk's excitement.

"Mr. Spock!" Kirk nearly shouted. "You are to accompany me to conference room B2, if you don't mind. I'm sure the crew here can handle standard orbit until we are cleared for a landing party."

Spock turned in his chair and stood. Even in his stoic face, Kirk could note a hint of confusion in the officer's expression. That only made his smile wider. He had no idea.

Uhura turned to Kirk. "Miss Emery and her escort have arrived at the conference room, Captain."

"Thank you, Uhura," he replied, not taking his eyes off Spock. "Shall we?"

He turned for the door and his first officer obediently followed close behind him. They entered the corridor.

The men walked up to the door of conference room B2 and Kirk stopped them there. Spock seemed to be emanating confusion with him not knowing about a scheduled guest on the ship, but he didn't ask questions. Jim decided to put him a little bit at ease before entering, just to clear some tension.

"This is a surprise I arranged for you, Spock. It was something I felt I had to do, otherwise it would've driven me mad."

Spock's eyebrow raised at the ludicrous prediction but didn't retort. Kirk smiled at him and faced the door. It swept into the wall, and the pair walked in.

Inside was the red-shirted crew member and an inconspicuous-looking woman, small with reddish brown hair tied in a simple ponytail. There was a boxish case on the table. Spock still looked confused. Kirk made a sweeping gesture toward the woman from Spock.

Spock's eyes pricked up with realization. "Good morning, Miss Emery, I believe. Welcome to the Enterprise."

The woman smiled sweetly and glanced at the case, then back to Spock. "Thank you, sir, but... I'm not Miss Emery."

Spock's eyes went from her, to the case, to Jim, and back to the woman. She chuckled and looked at Jim for permission. He nodded.

She leaned to the case and pressed a series of small buttons on the control panel at the top. A door on the front slid up and out of the darkness came an appendage, then a head.

A cat.

Spock's eyebrows shot up as he studied the dark feline emerging from the box. It looked around with big hazel eyes, sniffing its new surroundings. The woman scooped up the animal in her arms; the cat was black with small brown splotches coming from its head and down its back.

"This is Miss Emery," the woman informed. "Captain Kirk requested a visit from a cat on the ship's arrival. She's very sweet and well-mannered! She loves everyone."

She looked up at Spock and then glanced at Kirk. He stepped forward. "May I?" he requested, and the woman gladly handed him the fluffy feline. The cat lazily flopped into his arms. It looked up at him and meowed. His heart melted and he smiled, stroking the cat's side as best he could without dropping it.

After a moment, he dragged his attention from the enticing animal to Spock.

"Mr. Spock, would you care to hold Miss Emery here?"

The first officer eyed the cat in Jim's arms. He would never willingly accept something like that in such conditions. Kirk handed the cat to Spock, close to his chest so that he had to take it. Spock's fingers immediately started scratching at the soft fur of the animal as it nestled in his arms. Otherwise motionless, he stared down at it. Kirk pulled out a chair from the table as he made his way to the woman, who had been standing there looking confused but happy. He started chatting with her, hoping distracting her would get Spock to sit in the chair.

It worked. Spock took two steps to the chair and sat, petting the cat, studying, and what seemed like enjoying. Kirk offered for the woman to have refreshments in the dining hall and she agreed; the escort led her out and the Captain stayed behind. The door swished closed and Jim turned. He smiled at the sight of his first officer absorbed in the company of his temporary companion.

If only it wasn't temporary.

"So, Mr. Spock?"

He took a breath. "Very unexpected, Captain. I..."

He paused and then looked up at Jim who was grinning down at him. The cat purred and nuzzled into Spock's chest.

The look he was giving Kirk was not a usual Vulcan stare he was used to seeing. His eyes were soft and pleading.

_You humans have that emotional need to express gratitude._

Kirk sighed. "You're welcome, Spock," he said, leaning down to lightly pat the man's shoulder. Spock looked back down at the cat-Kirk detected the slightest hint of a smile.


End file.
